


Healing

by all-or-nothing-baby (BundleOfSoy)



Series: I Need You [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel's Broken Wings, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester's Terrible Life, Dean and Cas need each other, Healing Castiel, Healing Dean Winchester, I need you equals I love you, M/M, Poetry, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BundleOfSoy/pseuds/all-or-nothing-baby
Summary: Dean and Cas aren't broken--just in need of some mending.





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shealynn88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shealynn88/gifts).

> Shea, honey, I'd pick you to be on my team. Every. Damn. Time.

.

An angel with broken wings

.

A hunter with broken dreams

.

Each using love like thread

.

To mend the other's seams

.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr @all-or-nothing-baby
> 
> Lucy <3


End file.
